


Pieces

by hamilfranc (sheetinbuckingham)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxierty, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/hamilfranc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has depression and anxiety, Washington helps. S'cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

“Alex?”

George’s voice teasing his boyfriend who has taken residence in front of the cabinet with the pot and pans. But, Alex didn’t respond or even acknowledge that George was standing behind him. 

Washington repeats himself, in a more serious tenor, kneeling down to Alexander and moving his hands from their place covering his eyes. Alex lets him with little fight, but still refuses to look at George. He can see a steady stream of tears falling down Alexander’s face. 

After a few moments Washington says, “You don’t have to say anything,” He takes a breath before continuing, choosing his words carefully,”But I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Alex is silent for a moment, then he wipes his eyes and clears his throat. When he speaks its hoarse and barely above a whisper. Alex fears that if he talks too loud with too much energy, too much emotion, that he may just break down again.

“I feel like I’m falling apart. Every time I take a step another piece of me falls off, every time I open my mouth, another chunk of my mind tumbles out. And then I’m left putting together a puzzle that’s missing half the parts. I’m losing my mind and I don’t know what to do, so I do nothing. If anything I make it happen. I set myself up for failure and I’m surprised when everything blows up in my face, like I didn’t show my hand when the deck was first dealt.”

Then its quiet again. Alexander’s voice became shaky towards the end, and George looks over to see even more tears falling down Alexanders beautifully sad face. No matter what, Alex always looks magnificent, if its breaking down on the kitchen floor or tired eyes and greasy hair from not sleeping for three day. Washington turns Alex so that he facing him, he thumbs the tears away from his eyes, only for them to be replaced not a second later.

“Alexander,” His voice has an edge to it, but is also soft, and comforting. “You are the hardest working man I know, your only rival being God who created the entire world in six days. I would bet my life that if given the chance you would have had it done in four. But even god took one day to rest. I know it won’t solve everything, but you must trust me that you will make it through this.” after a moment he adds, “My dear, Alexander?”

The tears had finally stopped falling and Alex responds,“Because I have you?”

George chuckles and says, “You do have me, but that’s not why I know you’re going to make it through this,” He takes Alexanders hands in his own, Alex who is so small compared to him, especially now,“ Because you are strong, because you are not going to fail, because I will not let you fail. Because if you think you're falling, know that I’ll be here to catch you, but I know that before I even get close you will have already begun to fly. Because you're Alexander Hamilton and the world is never going to forget you.”

George is nearly knocked onto his back when Hamilton tackles him, shoving his face into the crook of Washington's neck and squeezing him with all the strength he can muster. He started crying again, not furious tears of anger and frustration and sorrow, but full of love and admiration and utter joy that he has Washington in his life, who always knows what to say, who pulls Alexander back to reality when he is already so far gone and without a second thought, whispers into Washington’s neck, “I love you so much.”

Washington's breath hitched before squeezing Hamilton back and responding, “I love you too, my dear, so much more then you can ever imagine"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is hamwashtrash  
> wow That was a lot ot fix in math


End file.
